


What Happens in Texas...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, blowing off steam, crack ship, crossover fic, sorta - Freeform, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Buck and Tommy meet in Texas at the wildfire, they have a night off and decide to blow off steam together. Afterwards they talk about where this is gonna go.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Tommy Kinard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	What Happens in Texas...

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Tommy Kinard, I love Lou Ferrigno Jr, I know we haven't seen/heard much about Tommy but I love him so I'm gonna start showing him some love.

“Fuck! Harder!” Buck gasped softly, gripping the hotel sheets under him as his lover laughed behind him.

“God, you really _are_ a pushy bottom aren't you?”

Buck gasped as a rough hand swatted his ass, “yes, yes I am.”

“Good, because you make the sweetest fucking noises when I spank you.”

Hand met flesh again and Buck keened softly, “M-more...please.”

“Mmm, you want me to spank you Buck?”

Buck nodded, “Y-yes, yes please. It's so good. _You're_ so fucking good Tommy.”

Tommy Kinard smirked down at the kid who'd taken his slot at the 118. Chim had mentioned him a few times when they talked but had given Tommy no idea of how damn cute the kid was. When Tommy's first seen him at the fire site well, he knew he had to have him.

And now he did, on his knees begging to be spanked and fucked hard. So Tommy happily obliged, giving Buck, and himself, exactly what they both needed after the long days of work on the fire. Buck was exactly what he needed, young, energetic, open to experimenting and he really did make some fantastic noises as Tommy fucked and spanked him.

“Touch yourself Buck, I know you want to.” He growled, watching Buck shudder.

“God yes.” He shifted a bit so he could wrap a hand around himself, stroking in counter point to how Tommy moved, “So good.”

“Yeah you are babe, fuck, come on now, you know what you want, chase it, ask for it.”

Buck whined softly, “M-make me cum Tommy please.” He started rocking back into Tommy's thrusts, panting as they worked together to get off.

“Good boy, cum for me Buck, you've earned it.”

Tommy picked up his pace, shortened his thrusts a little bit and Buck keened again, his hand moving faster, stripping at his cockhead, panting harshly. Tommy's hands met his ass one after the other, each strike just -that- much harder than the last till Buck screamed his name and Tommy felt him clench hard around him.

“God yes!” Tommy shifted, working on pushing Buck just that little bit higher.

Light's burst behind Buck's eyes as he came, spilling onto the sheets and crying out Tommy's name repeatedly. He felt Tommy's hips lose their rhythm and then he stilled, balls deep in Buck and Buck knew he was filling the condom he'd insisted on wearing. Even if they were both clean and safe it was just easier.

Several minutes later Tommy slowly eased out of Buck, careful not to let the condom slip off and then dealt with it before laying on his back on the bed, watching Buck flop onto his side but avoid the mess he'd made.

“You good?”

Buck nodded, swallowing thickly a few times, “More than. That was...” He looked at Tommy, “Is there any chance we could get together when we get back to LA and you could show me more?”

Tommy grinned, “Yeah Buck, I'll show whatever you want.”

Buck grinned back, “Good.” He shifted slight and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy's lips, “Is bad that I kind of want to call you Daddy?”

Tommy groaned softly, “Not at all.” He stroked Buck's cheek, “But that is definitely something we'll have to figure out and negotiate because there are a _lot_ of different kinds of Daddies.”

Buck flushed softly, “Mmm, okay Tommy, the first time a night or day off for us syncs up I'll grab pizza and beer, come by your place since I have a roommate and we can figure all this out. Sound good?”

Tommy nodded, “Sounds great Buck. Now, we should get some sleep, we only have a few more hours before we're due back on the front lines.”

Buck nodded, “Okay, night Tommy.”

“Night Buck.”

Both men drifted off happy, sated, and more than a little curious what might happen once they go back to LA.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm RandoFando-Spoonie, see ya there~
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome but not necessary.


End file.
